ILU
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Matt terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Mello. Ia meminta tolong Near untuk membantunya. What left is misunderstanding. Matt/Mello, mau lemon, lime, fluff, angst, atau semua ditaro di chapter berbeda ? Kasitau saya via komen yah.


Title: ILU  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Summary: Matt terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Mello. Ia meminta tolong Near untuk membantunya. What left is misunderstanding. Matt/Mello, mau lemon, lime, fluff, angst, atau semua [ditaro di chapter berbeda]? Kasitau saya via komen yah.

* * *

_"Matt." _Mello menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar nama itu. Bukan karena ia membenci Matt tapi karena ia iri dengannya. Matt selalu mendapat seluruh puji dan puja dari siapapun itu. Nilai-nilainya sangat bagus meskipun kerjaannya hanya bermain saja, anaknya ramah dan jago olahraga. Tak kalah lagi, ia punya ilmu karate. Semua cewe menganggapnya seksi dan semua cowo pikir dia keren. _"Near." _WAH! Yang ini sih gawat! Ketika mendengar nama ini sedang dipuji, rasanya ia ingin merubuhkan menara Pisa dan menghancurkan tembok Cina. Menerkam singa dan membunuh naga. Mencabik-cabik kulit dan mematahkan baja (author kabur). Rasanya, ia jadi tidak jauh beda dengan Beyond Birthday.

_"Near." _Mendengar nama ini, Matt langsung tersenyum. Anaknya pintar dan manis. Terkadang, ia membantu Matt dalam bidang-bidang pelajaran ataupun menjadi tempat curhatnya. Ketika Mello marah kepadanya, Near selalu menunggu untuk menghiburnya. _"Mello." _WADUH! Mendengar nama ini, Matt bisa langsung senyum-senyum sendiri. Ketika Mello memanggil, ia selalu rela meninggalkan FF XIII nya, bila Mello menyuruh, ia bisa mendelete save-an GTA Chinatown-nya (yah karena dia udah punya save-annya di disc lain).

_"Mello." _Mendengar nama ini, Near tidak peduli dan hanya melanjutkan puzzle-nya. _"Matt." _Kalau yang satu ini, ia akan berhenti main puzzle dan ganti maen robot... ngga lah, bercanda. Dia akan langsung menengok. Kupingnya peka sekali dengan satu kata, 'Matt'.

"MAAAATTTTT....!!!!!!! ANJINGKU YANG JEELLEEEKKK!!" Mello berlari masuk ke kamar dan langsung memeluk Matt.

"Mello, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan langsung esmosi ngedenger puji dan puja yang ditujukan untuk Near? Maksudku, Near itu anak baik dan ramah, dia kan tidak pernah berbuat jahat kepadamu, kau tidak seharusnya membenci anak itu. Maksudku, kamu terlalu obsesif, sesekali cobalah bicara dengannya, main dengannya, belajar dengannya, berduaan dengannya, jabat tangannya, minta maaf padanya, peluk dia, cium dia, lakukan sex dengannya- ups, maksudku, cobalah ramah dengannya, dia anak yang baik kok, aku yakin kamu akan berteman dengannya cukup cepat. Kalau itu tidak mungkin, cobalah di mungkinkan, bayangkan Near sebagai... err... coklat putih? Dia itu lemah Mello, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk meninjunya, menamparnya, memarahinya, menasihatinya, menginjak puzzlenya, mengumpeti mainannya, memperkosanya- eh, kenapa sih hari ini aku terus berpikir tentang sex? Anyway Mello, dengarkan perkataanku, masukan ke otakmu, renungkan semuanya, resap semuanya layaknya spons menyerap air, tanpa sisa, layaknya kau memakan coklat jelek mu itu, kau lebih menyukai coklat dari pada aku kan? Aku tahu kok setiap hari kamu meminta maaf kepada coklat 'hersheys' mu sebelum dimakan. Cobalah makan coklat yang lain, er... kita-kat? Itu enak, serius deh. Eh apaan sih? Kok jadi ngomongin coklat, balik ke topik semula. Sampai dimana aku? Oh iya, siapa tahu kalau kamu dekat dengannya kamu bisa menyusul nilainya. Mungkin ya, mungkin. Aku ngga bilang seratus persen tapi aku cukup pede. Yah, ngga mungkin juga sih sebenernya, Near kan ngga pernah belajar, kalau dia belajar juga pasti kamu kalah lagi, err bukan Mello, aku ngga ada di sisi Near, aku cuma mau bilang hal ini doang. Jangan tampar aku, jangan apa-apain aku, kalau kalian berdua berteman kan, aku juga senang jadinya. Mello kamu tahu kalau kamu berniat mencelakainya, membunuhnya, menjatuhkannya ke lubang, menjauhkannya dari aku, menyambitnya dengan robot, menyengkatnya, menyemburnya, meperkosanya- tuh kan, sex lagi, sex lagi. Ini pasti gara-gara celana kulitmu yang bersinar-sinar itu. Jadi, kesimpulannya, kamu harus berbaikan dengan Nea-"

PLAK

"CUKUP MATT!!! PUSING KEPALAKU!!!" Mello berteriak setelah menampar wajah Matt.

"Dan tolong jangan tampar aku, itu bisa membuat otakku bekerja 20% lebih lambat dan ada 55% kemungkinan Sephiroth akan membunuhku dalam game ini."

"BERISIK!!! PUSING AKU!!" Si blonde itu berjalan keluar.

"Near, kamu bisa keluar sekarang." Matt berkata monoton.

"Aku ngga tau ternyata kamu hebat banget pidatonya."

"Yah, cuma ini hal satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Mello pergi dengan cepat." Katanya seraya mematikan DS ditangannya.

"Matt, kau suka Mello kan?" Near bersandar di punggung temannya itu.

"... Ya."

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Kamu tidak mengerti, Near."

**Wammy's House, 5 months ago**

"Matt!! Kenapa sih kamu narik-narik aku kayak gini?!"

"A-aku, cuma mau ngomong berdua sama kamu, Mells." Matt ngeblush dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Cepetan deh!"

"A-aku... aku... suka... su-su-suka..."

"Suka?"

"s-s-s-s-suka... suka..."

BAM

Sebuah bola sepak menghantam kepala Matt keras hingga ia pingsan.

**Wammy's House, 3 months ago**

"MELLO! AKU SEBENARNYA.... Suka...."

"Nn?" Mello nengok.

"Aku suka..."

"FUCK!" Tiba-tiba Mello kedorong Beyond yang lagi lari.

"AKU SUKA KAMU!!!" Matt berkata, nge-blush sambil melihat... BB?!

"Kamu suka aku?" B kaget dan tertawa.

"Ya ampun, Matt, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata suka Beyond." Mello berdiri karena ia telah jatuh tadi.

"BUKAN BEGITU!! INI HANYA..."

"Sekarang aku akan meninggalkan pasangan ini deh! Selamat berduaan yah!!" Si blonde itu langsung lari.

"MELLO, TUNGGUU!!!"

**Wammy's House, 1 month ago**

"Mello, aku sebenarnya..."

"..." Mello masih diam, tiba-tiba ia melihat beberapa orang berlari-lari.

"Hey hey, kudengar ranking list yang baru sudah ditempel di ruangan umum loh!" Mereka berkata, terus berlari.

_"Aku suka, aku cinta.. aku ini..." _Matt tidak bisa mendengarkan apa-apa karena sibuk berpikir, ia juga tidak mendengarkan Mello berkata,

"Matt, aku mau nge-cek rankingnya yah!"

"AKU SUKA KAMU!"

"Nn?" Seseorang yang tidak asing berdiri di hadapan Matt. "Yang benar?"

EH?! ROGER???? Instan, cowo ber-google itu langsung pingsan, ON SPOT.

**Back to reality, the past is annoying, lol.**

"Jadi, semuanya gagal?" Near melihat wajah Matt yang mulai memerah.

"Iya."

"Aww, Matt, aku bisa bantu kamu kok."

"Caranya?"

"Anggap aku Mello dan cobalah menyatakan perasaanmu." Near berdiri dan mengajak Matt untuk ikut berdiri.

"Oke, here goes... nothing." Matt menarik napas dan membayangkan Near itu Mello. "Mello, I... I... Aku sebenernya.. suka..."

"Suka siapa?" Near pura-pura meniru suara Mello.

"...suka..."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Matt. Kamu harus lebih berani. Begini, kamu bisa bilang, kita sudah lama berteman dan, aku tahu kau pasti pikir aku ini aneh tapi, aku tidak peduli, Mello, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Oke oke oke. Ulang." Matt berdehem dan mulai menatap wajah Near dengan tatapan cool. "Mello. Kita sudah berteman lama dan, aku tahu kau pasti pikir aku ini aneh tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku menyayangimu, aku menc...menc.. mencc... mencoklati... mencincang..."

"Gah, Matt! Bukan begitu! Mencintaimu!"

"menchhh... menchhinntt... menshintai..."

"SALAH!!! Kalau kamu terus begini, kamu takkan bisa mendapatkan Mello, kau sadar?! Beranikan dirimu! Kuatkan dirimu!"

Kata-kata Near membuat Matt sadar dan langsung mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku mencin... cin... mencintaimu... aku membutuhkanmu... hanya kaulah yang aku mau... Aku membutuhkanmu disampingku... kumohon, terimalah hatiku yang tulus ini, izinkan aku memasuki setiap ruangan kosong di hatimu..."

"..." Near terdiam, mendengar betapa tulus, kata-kata Matt, membuatnya malah nge-blush dan berharap ia ada di posisi Mello.

Klak.

"Matt... kamu ternyata..." Mello ada di dekat pintu, patahan coklat menggantung di giginya, sebelum coklat tersebut jatuh kebawah. "Kau dan Near..."

"B-BUKAN MELLO!! INI... INI-"

"..." Mello berlari bahkan sebelum Matt bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Reflek, ia berlari mengejar Mello dan membiarkan Near terdiam.

* * *

To be continued.

Semua ending mungkin. Tolong review ya, kasihtau saya, kamu mau ending yang kayak gimana? Ada 5 pilihan, angst, lemon, lime, fluff atau semuanya (saya akan taro di chapter yang berbeda, alias ada 4 ending).


End file.
